pokeandfakefandomcom_es-20200214-history
ADL 4:El Beso y La Fiesta
A Difficult Love Episodio 4: El Beso y La Fiesta Opening left|Opening Sinopsis -*Despues de todo lo ocurrido y de que Ben y Avril ordenaran sus Habitaciones*- Diane:'Oigan Chicos, que tal si vamos al Kuroiko Bar? Hay Karaoke *En Voz Baja* y Luz de besos -///w///- '''Ben:'Vale, escuche lo de los besos, Baka ¬.¬ 'Diane:'Jeje -///- 'Rose:'Yo tambien me apunto, me apetece cantar, hace mucho que no vamos alli :/ 'Ben:'La verdad es que si, esa fue nuestra primer fiesta juntos n.n 'Diane:'Si, que tiempos -w- ...Adore el beso de Kuroi y Be-... 'Ben:'Callate de una vez, Leñe!!! >///<# *Enojado* '''Diane: Te adoro Ben-Tsundere-kun -w- Rose:'Dejaos de pelear -.-U, que tal si invitamos al Grupo de Avril '''Diane:'Valep :3 'Ben:'Va-Vale... ¬///¬ *Pensando en Avril* 'Diane y Rose:'Deja de pensar en el Guarrillo!!! n///o///n 'Ben:'Callaos!!! >o< ... '''~ Bueno invitare a Avril y las chicas, ya vuelvo-nya n.n/ Diane:'Tsundere~ -w- -*Ben se va a avisarle a Avril y a las chicas*- '''Ben:'Quinn, Meyling y... Vinyl ¬///¬ quereis venir al Kuroiko Bar mañana, Sabado 'Meyling:'Vale, he oido que hay Karaoke asi que voy 'Quinn:'Yo tambien, va a molar mucho n.n 'Avril:'Dejenme lugar a mi en una de las mesas, que voy a ir Si o Si ;) 'Ben:'Vale n.n, Vale n.n.....V-vale n///n -*Suena la campana-* 'Meyling y Diane:'Nos vemos mañana n.n/ 'Avril:'Oye Ben, quieres ir a mi Habitación para verla? 'Ben:'Verla?....Te refieres a ver la Habitación...verdad? >///< 'Avril:'Si a que me refereria? xD, no habras pensado que te mostraria mi... 'Ben:'No no no, Nada de eso, vamos n///n *Caminando muy apurado* '''Avril: (Todavia pienso que le gusto a Ben, aunque el es Hombre, le deben gustar las chicas, aunque puede ser...No creo n.nU) Ben: ~ 'Que te pasa? ¬_¬U '''Avril:'Nada, vamos n.n (Tsunderes xP) -*En la habitación de Avril*- 'Ben:'Hala!!! Como mola, tienes de todo, hasta mis Vocaloids favoritos que me faltan TwT 'Avril:'Ah, "GUMI Megpoid" y "MAYU", toma quedatelos, venian con la Habitación, te los regalo n.n 'Ben:'E-En -serio?...Gracias!!! Te Am-...Quiero mucho!! n///n (Espero que no se halla dado cuenta del Te Amo ¬///¬) 'Avril:'De nada, Y... Para que los usas? Ya se que cambian de de voz, pero para que los usas tu? 'Ben:'Los uso para hacer algunos covers con sus voces, o si tengo problemas al cantar, o si tengo que cantar con una voz mas especifica 'Avril:'Ahhh, bueno si tengo que cantar con una voz mas masculina, te pedire alguno 'Ben:'No hace falta, tu voz es hermosa, pero como tu me lo pediste *Le da a KAITO V.3* Te lo regalo, no lo necesito n.n 'Avril:'Muchas gracias, por las dos cosas, aunque no se si tengo una buena voz...es muy femenina... 'Ben:'Eso no es cierto cantas y hablas perfectamente, nadie podia ecualizar tu voz (Quiero besarlo, pero no puedo, pero quiero, Kya!!! >.<) *Se acerca lentamente a Avril* '''Director:*Abre la puerta* Chicos ya es de noche, Benjamin vaya a su Habitación Ben:'Vale n.n (Director hijo de.... >O<) Bueno, nos vemos mañana Vinyl n///n '''Avril:'Bye!! n.n -*En el pasillo*- 'Rainbow:'Mirad a quien tenemos aqui, Hola Mr. Sentimientos Ocultos, no te declaraste a tu Romeo? xD 'Ben:'Callate Rainbow, no me molestes... 'Rainbow:'Tenian pensado ir mañana a algun lugar para besarse a oscuras? 'Ben:'No!!! Y dejame en paz, vete con Rue y deja de molestarnos!!! *Entra en su Habitación* 'Rainbow:'Vale, Idiota!!! *Va a su habitación con Rue* -*En la Habitación de Ben*- 'Ben:'Espero que mañana pueda besar a Vinyl, con esa "Luz de los besos" :) *Guarda los tres Vocaloids que le dio Avril* Aunque me falte KAITO V.3, por lo menos tengo el normal, Vinyl cuidara muy bien de el, de seguro *Se va a dormir* Archivo:Girafarig_NB.png:A la mañana siguiente en la Habitación de Ben 'Celular de Ben: '~''Venga todos a Bailar, que tal si vamos hacia otro lugar?,y si nos besamos y abrazamos, esto estara muy bueno-Oh, Oh, Oh, PONPON Baila Ya''~... '''Ben:*Toca un boton y desactiva la alarma* ~w~ Nyaa!! Hoy sera un gran día!! Preparare Galletas de Chocolate, y las llevare a la habitación de Diane y Rose, a ellas les encantan!!! n.n -*Golpean la Puerta y Ben abre*- Avril:'Hola Ben!!! Traje Chocolate Caliente para el frio n.n -*...*- '''Ben:'Oh Gracias, Vinyl, aunque dentro de un rato me voy... *"Avril"' lo besa* O//////O -*...*- '''Avril:'Ben!!! Ben!!! Te desmayaste cuando vine!!! Te pasa algo? Ben:'No, nada n.nU (Por que soñe eso???...) '''Avril:'Vale, toma un poco de chocolate, te hara bien, no tomaste nada, apenas te despertaste te pusiste a hacer Galletas 'Ben:'Si...Me ayudarias a hacerlas? n///n 'Avril:'Con mucho gusto n.n -*Tiempo despues Ben y Avril terminan de hacer las galletas*- 'Avril y Ben:'Listo!!! 'Ben:'Gracias Avril...Por...Todo ¬///¬ 'Avril:'De nada, bueno vamos para la Habitación de las chicas n.n 'Ben:'Si vayamos... -*Van a la Habitación de Rose y Diane*- 'Avril y Ben:'Hola Chicas!!! ... ._././//. *Ven todos los posters Yaoi de Diane* 'Diane:'Holaaa!!! Si mis Posters molan, mirenlos mas para cuando lo hag-... '''Rose:*Le cierra la boca y le habla en voz baja* Callate cabrona que no queremos asustar a Avril y que Ben nos heche Bronca ¬¬ Diane: *En voz baja* Si claro, lo olvide n.nU Ben:'Bueeeno ¬.¬ os hemos hecho galletas!!! Espero que les guste (De estaran hablando a Murmuros?) -*Despues de que comieran las galletas*- '''Avril:'Ahora que recuerdo, no traje ropa de fiesta o de salir, no tenia pensado salir del Centro n.nU 'Diane y Rose:'Tey podemos ayudar con eso ;3 *Con voz de pervertidas* 'Avril:'Dejais de decirme cosas, Que tenga voz femenina no significa que sea el Pas-.... *Con voz seria* (Joder por que dije eso?) 'Diane:'Ok perdonanos (Ya sabemos que eres el Activo, Ben tiene toda la pinta de Pasivo ¬w¬) 'Ben:'Bueno, que tal si vamos de compras Vinyl? n.n 'Diane y Rose:'Pero queriamos ir TwT 'Ben:'Os quedais aqui, se que tienen algo raro entre manos y no lo haran... Bueno vamos~~ n.n -*Ben y Avril se van*- 'Rose:'Listo!!! Diles a Quinn y a Meyling que se preparen 'Diane:'Vale -w- *Llama a Quinn y a Meyling* Pongas los conjuntos uno al lado del otro y hagance pasar por vendedores :3 '''Celular de Diane: Vale, ya nos pusimos los disfraces, vamos para la Tienda -*En La Tienda*- Meyling y Quinn Disfrazadas:'Hola Señoritos estan buscando ropa que os guste? aqui teneis un conjunto para cada uno *Imitando voz de hombre* '''Meyling:'Un Traje con Corbata y un Jean Negro, completamente Serio *En voz baja* y Activo *En voz normal* Para el Rubio 'Quinn:'Y Una Remera Negra Larga y un Jean color Gris oscuro, completamete Feliz *En voz baja* y Pasivo *En voz normal* Para el ojos claros 'Avril:'Vaaale...Igualmente me encanta el Traje, me lo probrare :) *Va a el Probador* 'Ben:'Me gusta esa combinación, aunque me parece un poco raro esto, péro...Me lo probare n.n *Va al Probador* 'Quinn y Meyling:'Ya esta *Chocan los cinco y se van de la tienda* 'Avril:'Listo *Se ve al espejo* Me queda super guay! Espero que a Ben tambien le guste el suyo 'Ben:'Nya~ Ya esta -.-U que jean mas ajustado, Dios mio *Se ve al espejo* Se me nota demasiado en el Culo, mas que de costumbre n.nU Eso me pasa por tener un Culo enor-... O///O Vinyl hace cuanto estas hay? 'Avril:'Te estaba esperando, y lo del Trasero...Es bastante cierto n.n 'Ben:'O////////////O Vale... ¬///¬ 'Avril:'Por cierto, esto te quedaria bien *Le pone un collar con una Estrella Judia/Wicca Verde Agua/Turquesa* 'Ben:'Oh gracias n///n '''~ Bueno vayamos a pagar ¬///o///¬ Avril:'''Vaaale n.nU (Tsunderes uwuU) Archivo:Girafarig_NB.pngBen y Avril pagan y se van para el Centro '''Ben:*Abre la puerta del Pasillo de las Habitaciones* PERO QUE!?!!?! D: *Le cae un balde de Tinte Multicolor en el Cabello* Rainbow:'Te vez bien asi, Ojos claros, ahora ademas de tu mismo, tu cabello dice como eres >:P '''Avril:'No lo molestes >:c 'Rue:'Lindo esmoquin, Rubio, que te lo compro tu Novio o quien? 'Avril:'Me lo compre yo mismo, ahora vayanse y dejen a Ben en paz!!! 'Rue y Rainbow:'Vaaale xD *Se van Riendose* 'Ben:'Gracias Avril...Yo... *Lo intenta besar pero...* 'Director:'Hola chicos, piensan salir hoy? n.n '''Ben: ~''' Si Director ¬.¬ (ME CAGO EN EL JODIDO DIRECTOR, SIEMPRE HACE LO MISMO D8<) 'Avril:'Si, Bueno nos vamos adios n.n *Toma a Ben y van a la habitación de Diane y Rose* 'Rose y Diane:'Hola Chi-.......PERO QUE COÑ* TE PASO EN EL CABELLO!?!? D: 'Avril:'Rainbow y Rue, ellas le tiraron un balde de Tinte multicolor en el cabello :/ 'Ben:'Por lo menos no se ensucio la remera ¬_¬, seran cabronas '~ '''Pero hay que verle el lado bueno n.n, y ahora que recuerdo, si tenia ropa para salir yo, y era muy parecida a la de Len Kagamine '''Diane:'Ya sabiamos Ben, pero por lo menos ahora tienes ropa original :3 'Rose:'Si mirale el lado bueno n.n 'Ben:'Vaaale n.n 'Avril:'Bueno, cuando vamos a la fiesta? :P 'Diane y Rose:'Vayamos ahora!! 8D -*En el Kuroiko Bar*- '''Kuroi: *Hablando por el Microfono* Bueno, hoy es Sabado osea, Noche de Karaoke!!! A ver, quien se anima a cantar? Diane y Rose:'Nosotras!!! ^w^ Cantaremos, Rin-chan NOW! No importa si le cambiamos un poco la letra? :C '''Kuroi:'No claro que no n.n, bueno vayan al escenario chicas!!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sM7wycZ493E&spfreload=1 '-Benni-chan (Rin-chan) NOW!- Cantada por: Rose y Diane ' 'Rose y Diane:'Benni-chan Now! Benni-chan Now!, Benni-chan Benni-chan Now! (x8) '''Ben:*En una de las mesas con Avril, Meyling y Quinn* Benni-chan? desde los 7 años que no me llaman asi ¬///¬ Avril:'No te pongas asi Ben, es un lindo apodo n.n '''Ben:'G-Gracias ¬///¬ 'Diane:'Asa, kossori nekomimi ni sukiraete, itsu kizuku kaa na to omotte itara~ 'Diane y Rose:'Oh oh oh oh 'Rose:'Benni-chan wo chiyahoya shitai, chiyahoya sarenarete nai Benni-chan ga~ 'Diane y Rose:'Oh oh oh oh Archivo:Girafarig_NB.png:Diane y Rose cantan toda la canción y bailan de forma muy graciosa 'Kuroi:'Muy bien, ahora quien quiere cantar? 'Meyling y Quinn:'Ahora Nosotras!!! n.n, Cantaremos "Girls" '''Kuroi: Vale!!! Hoy estamos con Duetos a Tope!!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4eV7UriHzQ '-Girls- Cantada por: Meyling y Quinn' Quinn:'Hito komi washi washi ita shoni kari washi~ '''Meyling:'Chinle suwa aishite deshou~ 'Quinn y Meyling:'O Baka deshi tai wo o Baka wani wu, akina desu wari do, Chin a watashi shiro nakowa watashi da i to~ Archivo:Girafarig_NB.png: Meyling y Quinn cantan toda la canción y bailan de forma muy sexy con sus vestidos iguales pero de distintos colores 'Kuroi:'La noche ya se calento con esta canción de las señoritas Quinn y Meyling, un aplauso! 'Diane:'A Nosotrah no no' diero' aplausouh!!! La proshima bailaremoh "Booty" a ver que opinaih coño D8< Hip! *Siendo sostenida por Rose* 'Rose:'Apenas bebes un poco de Alcohol te pones asi -.-U *Sosteniendo a Diane* 'Diane:'Clajroh que noouh D8 'Kuroi:'Bueno ¬.¬ ahora un duo mas y empezamos las Luces de los Besos? 'Ben:'Yo quiero cantar n.n, pero solo... 'Kuroi:'Vale, eso significa que despues de Benni-chan, alguien mas n.n '''Ben:*Se acerca al escenario y le dice en voz baja* Que hallamos salido juntos no significa que me llames asi ¬///¬ Kuroi: *En voz baja* Vale Tsundere, solo lo dejare de decir para que no enloquezcas *En voz normal* Bien, ahora Ben nos cantara... Ben:"Toxic" Versión de Melanie Martinez Kuroi:'''Vale!!! Empieza!!! '''Ben:*Coge la Guitarra y una Pandereta* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0r_lRrYg3fw '-Toxic (Melanie Martinez Version)- Cantada por:Ben (Chika)' Ben:*Actica a Chika y empieza a cantar mirando a Avril con una sonrisa* Baby can't yo see, im callin', a guy like you should wear a warnin' its dangerous im fallin'~ Ben:'Taste of your lips, i'm on a ride you're Toxic, im slipin' under with a taste of a poison paradise i'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're Toxic~ Archivo:Girafarig_NB.png:Ben canta toda la canción con la Voz de Chika, para que Avril no sea el unico con una voz femenina '''Kuroi:'Vale, eso fue todo de Ben!!! Un Gigante aplauso nOn 'Ben:'Mira Kuroi, hagas lo que hagas, no me volvere a enamorar de ti, da igual que mi personalidad me haga ser dificil, pero contigo lo sere para TODA La Vida 'Kuroi:'Vale lo que digas -.-U, bueno quien sera el ultimo en cantar? 'Avril:'Yo, cantare Meltdown 'Kuroi:'Ok n.n https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jrldXNpoaac '''-Meltdown- Cantada por: Avril Avril:'Machiakari hanaya eeteru masui no tsumetasa nemurenai gozen niji subete ga kyusoko ni kawaru~ '''Avril:'Kaku yuugoo ro nisa tobi konde mitai to omou masshiro ni kioku toka sarete kieru~ Archivo:Girafarig_NB.png:Avril canta la canción y hace la coreografia de forma activa 'Kuroi:'Vale, es hora de las Luces de los Besos n.n/ *Activa las Luces* '''Luces:*Alumbran a Diane y Rose* Diane:'Vaaaalee, Hip!, si la People louh pide, Hip!, la People louh tiene hostieh, Hip! *Borracha* '''Rose:'Joder, me tenia que tocar con esta Borracha 'Diane:'Cajllate y besame Suculemtamente, Hip! *La Besa* '''Rose:>///< *Besando a Diane* Diane y Rose:*Se terminan de Besar*Listouh, Hip!/Listo ¬.¬ Luces:*Alumbran a Meyling y un Chico que tenia cerca* Meyling y el Chico: *Se besan* n///n Luces:'Alumbran a Rue y a Quinn '''Quinn:'Que?!? Habias venido? Por que contigo tiene que ser??? TnT 'Rue:'Callate y besemonos asi alumbran a otros dos estupidos mas y listo ¬¬ 'Quinn:'Vale coño... *La besa* '''Rose:*Va corriendo hacia Kuroi y le susurra* A Ben y a Avril Kuroi:'Lo hago solo por que me sigues callendo bien ¬.¬ '''Rose:'Vale pero hazlo D8 '''Luces: *Alumbran a Ben y a Avril* Ben y Avril:'Pero que?!?! '''Diane:'Besaouous Putetesh!!! Hip! >w.< 'Avril:'Vale... *Le besa* n3n '''Ben: *Besando a Avril* >3< (No se por que pero siento que esto es lo mejor que me ha''' pasado) Archivo:Ben_y_Avril_Primer_Beso.png '''Ben:*Terminan de besarse y Ben se deja llevar* Avril te amo... Avril: n.n (Me ha dicho que me ama...Lo mejor seria estar con el para descubrir si mis sentimientos por el son reales? Mañana me lo pensare) -*Al día siguiente*- Ben/Avril:*Cada uno en sus habitaciónes se despiertan* No me lo creo...He besado a Vinyl/Ben https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ouiJkEfXzjk '-I Kissed a Boy (Girl)- Cantada por: Ben y Avril' Ben:'This was never the way a planed '''Avril:'Not my Intenttion 'Ben:'I got so brave, drink in hand 'Avril:'Lost my discrettion~ 'Avril y Ben:'I'm curious for you, caugth my attention, I Kissed a Boy and liked it, the taste of her Cocoa chapstick Archivo:Girafarig_NB.png:Avril y Ben cantan la canción pensando en su anterior beso, al terminar, cada uno sale de su habitación y... 'Ben:'Avril!....Yo te amo y quiero que....No, yo no puedo, no estoy seguro si decirte... 'Avril:'Quieres que seamos novios verdad? Pues lo seremos sin ningun problema *Lo besa* 'Ben:'Aunque mi pelo actualmente sea Multicolor y no sea nada parecido a como era antes? 'Avril:'Claro que si, solo me importan tus sentimientos, no tu apariencia *Lo besa otra vez, pero mas largamente* '''Ben: O///O (He conseguido que Avril me ame de verdad...Deberia estar feliz, pero estoy confundido) Archivo:Girafarig_NB.png:Ben dejara de estar confundido por haber logrado lo que queria? Ellos conseguiran que el mundo los acepte? Continuara... Ending left|Ending Categoría:A Difficult Love Categoría:Capitulos Categoría:Capitulos de A Difficult Love Categoría:Yaoi